Altering A Love Destiny Gone Wrong
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: A long night lies ahead for the group as they learn of a history. Can the New Directions fix history before it repeats itself and two more die like the ghosts?


I couldn't believe that everyone had agreed to spend the entire weekend locked up here at McKinley High school. My name is Adele Elizabeth St. James and I'm a member of the New Directions and the girlfriend of fellow member, Finn Hudson. I was sort of spooked being here at the school late at night but we had each other so I hoped it wouldn't be too scary. My brother, Jesse was sitting beside his girlfriend and my least favorite person in the group, Rachel Berry. Mercedes was sitting with the new man in her life, the linebacker for the football team, Shane. He liked to sit and watch her rehearse. Blaine was sitting with Kurt and Blaine's two other friends Wes and David and they were sitting with their girlfriends, Santana and Sunshine. Sunshine had passed her audition with us and we vetoed Rachel's vote not to let Sunshine in. Rachel was still upset about that.

We had just finished rehearsing our first number 'One Vision' that would open our set list and our second number 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and were now; taking a dinner break. We had grabbed some sandwich material and brought it back to the auditorium and sat down to eat together. While we were eating; I heard a groan and a voice calling '_Clarissa, my sweet love; why have you left me?' _Nobody except Jesse knew I could hear voices. I'm a medium and I know many legends especially the one that resided here at McKinley. Everyone especially Finn seemed to notice my discomfort and he asked "What's wrong Adele?" I looked around and asked "How many of you actually know that the school is haunted and this be no Halloween joke?" "Is this for real" Wes asked. "It is. I researched this legend after I began hearing voices freshman year" I replied. By then; Sam, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Puck, Lauren, Mike and Tina had come over and Puck asked "Can you tell us the story?" "I can and I will" I replied. Right before I started; the lights for in here went out and Brittany got spooked.

"Not to worry Brittany; the lights will be back soon" Artie said, soothing Brittany. I took out my battery powered lantern and turned it on. "Now; we have light until the generator in here kicks in which should be any minute now" I added. When the generator didn't kick in; I told them "Not to worry. We have my lantern. Now; I can tell the story." I took a deep breath and began "Way back in the late 1800's this used to be a church. Where we are now was once the sanctuary. About 1898; there was to be the biggest wedding the town had ever seen for the most eligible bachelorette and my great, great grandmother, Clarissa St. James. Clarissa was set to marry the richest man in town, Lord Mason Hudson. Finn; that is one of your great, great grandfather. Anyhow; hours before the wedding someone set the church on fire. Everyone except Clarissa made out alive. The people searched but no signs of Clarissa's remains were ever found not even burnt fabric of her wedding gown."

"What happened then" Quinn asked. "There wasn't much else to know. Lord Mason came and committed suicide on the remains of the church, vowing that death would never part him and Clarissa" I answered. "That's scary" Kurt commented, clinging to Blaine's arm. "They say though that history is somehow doomed to repeat itself in the near future and it could be tonight" I added. "How long ago did this event take place" Sunshine asked. "145 years ago" I answered. "Could the events really happen once more" Santana asked. "Very much so" I replied. "So; does that mean that you and Finn are in danger tonight" Lauren asked. "It could be but there is one way to ensure that this doesn't happen again" I answered. "And how is that" Finn asked. "We have to see to it that Clarissa and Lord Mason are united. If the smell of fire gets stronger than the rest of us are in danger too" I answered. "Are you saying we could end up being roasted if we don't get these spirits united" Rachel asked, freaking out more than usual. "Yes" I replied. "Let's just say our prayers and hope that tonight isn't the night of history repeating" Jesse commented. "Jesse's right. Let's just try to get some rest" I added as we all spread out our sleeping bags and blankets and got Artie comfortable before getting comfortable ourselves and trying to sleep.

I don't know what time it was but I heard another voice crying "HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I quietly wiggled out of Finn's snuggling and followed the voice. Another voice called "Clarissa, where are you?" I knew at once that those voices belonged to Clarissa and Lord Mason. The voice calling for help was coming from the old health room. I remembered that the old health room, according to the old layouts of the church was the bridal room. Evidence was found that the door of the bridal room had been jammed so that she couldn't escape. I cautiously stepped into the old room and held my bible close. "Are you here Clarissa" I called softly. "My great, great granddaughter, my you do look like me dear. You must finish my destiny" Clarissa answered. "But how" I asked.

"Help me be with Lord Mason. I do love him so" Clarissa answered. "I can help and I know Lord Mason's great grandson. He can help too" I replied. "Then go and find him and wake him. You two must complete the ceremony" Clarissa instructed. All of a sudden; the door was closed and I got trapped. "HELP" I yelled. I pulled out my phone and got lucky that there was a signal and I sent a help text to Finn and hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

Finn's P.O.V

I woke up when my phone beeped and I saw a message that read 'Help, trapped in old health room. Found Clarissa's spirit. Must complete and altar history forever. Wake others and get me out of here then we need to complete ceremony.' I worried but I knew we had to do this and as I was the descendant; I had to save Adele's life and Clarissa's spirit. "Guys, get up now! Adele needs our help" I yelled. Everyone shot awake and yelled "What?" "Where's Adele" Jesse asked. "In the old health room" I answered. "She must have followed another voice" Jesse said, getting the sleep out of his eyes. "We've got to altar history and get the spirits together" Finn answered. "Alright; Finn and I will go rescue Adele. The rest of you find the remains of the altar. They are below the stage. There's a trapdoor off stage right that leads below and you need to bring the altar pieces to the stage. Clear a space and set it back up. When Finn and I return with Adele; we will have to do a marriage ceremony right away. Let's do this" Jesse instructed.

Jesse and I rushed to the old health room and we could smell smoke. That meant that history was starting to repeat. "The lock has been tampered with" Adele yelled to us. "Break the window" Jesse said, looking at me. "With pleasure; Adele stand back" I instructed, grabbing the fire hydrant and breaking the big window in the door. I broke the glass and she crawled out of the space. "We've got to get back to the auditorium" Adele instructed. She, Jesse, and I started running just as the others finished bringing the pieces of the altar.

Adele's P.O.V

"We've got to hurry now cause the smoke smell is getting stronger. This place will go up in flames if we don't do the ceremony now" I yelled. There wasn't much time so Finn and I hurried to our knees and I found the rings that would have been theirs. The darkness was growing stronger until Finn and I both yelled "I do!" The force was losing its strength and I whispered "Kiss me now. " Finn didn't hold back and kissed me passionately. Suddenly; everything was gone. All of us checked and all the damage even the broken window in the door of the old health room was repaired. "We've done it" I told them. "Good; now can we please go back to bed" Santana griped.

"Of course we can" I answered. We made our way back to the auditorium and stopped in shock. On the stage were the spirits of Clarissa and Lord Mason in their wedding clothes and the spirits of the guests in the seats. At that second; I realized that history had been altered for them and they could finally marry in the afterlife. They spirits came to us and said "Thank you all of you. Adele; I hope you will be in a wedding dress someday and Finn; protect her." We smiled and they crossed over to paradise. "I love you Adele" Finn whispered, kissing me softly. "I love you too" I whispered back. The lights came back on and all was peaceful once more. The one thing I suddenly realized was that the one who had caused the whole problem for Clarissa and Lord Mason had never tried to stop us but it would try to kill me for helping them now that the other two had finally crossed over. "Guys; our adventure tonight isn't over" I said. "What" they all asked. "We still have to send the spirit who wanted Clarissa's wedding stopped away to the inferno" I answered.

"How dare you try to stop my mission" a deep voice yelled. I grabbed my bible again and asked "Who are you" I asked. "Hector Corazon" the voice answered. We all looked at Sunshine and she asked "Why did you dare to try and stop a wedding great, great grandfather?" "Great, great grandfather" Hector's spirit asked. "I'm your great, great granddaughter Sunshine" she replied. The spirit became more visible to us and stared at Sunshine. "My goodness; it's true" Hector's spirit said and looked to me and said "I ask for redemption and forgiveness." "Forgiveness can be given if you will tell us why you were so against the wedding happening" I said.

"The one I had the grudge against was the preacher. I had no clue there was a wedding that day. The locks of the bridal room were jammed and I was trying to open the door to help get the bride out before the flames consumed the church. I tried to stop the fire so that the wedding could go forward. I'm sorry" Hector apologized. "Your apology has been accepted. It is time to crossover Hector" I told him. The lights appeared and I assured him that it was okay to cross. With my promise of forgiveness; I was able to help him cross over. All the school was quiet and I said "Now; it is safe for all of us to sleep. We can always rehearse late in the day since it's 4:30am." We finally all got to go back to sleep and I knew then we would have a story to remember but none of us would ever tell the others what we had gone through all for a simple Sectionals rehearsal.


End file.
